


水湿裤衩屁屁凉

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 风吹水面层层浪水湿裤衩屁屁凉
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	水湿裤衩屁屁凉

**Author's Note:**

> 谢金性转  
> GB 金姐姐×东弟弟 前后有意义  
> 是金东是金东是金东  
> ooc100%

第一次上床是谢金开的房。

一手挽着小朋友，一手拎着个鼓鼓囊囊的包，显然是有备而来。

她的小男朋友还在害羞，低着头几乎要折起身子来，也不看道，由着身边的姐姐领他上楼。

房门一关，谢金直接把他推向浴室，“乖，洗香香哦。”掐着人脸蛋送上香吻一枚，又惹得他一阵脸红。

今天是他们在一起的一周年，向来体谅女友的人支支吾吾地提出想和她的关系更进一步，谢金虽然对这方面提不起一丝兴致，但也不妨碍她开发自己的男朋友。李鹤东小她几岁，小脸蛋嫩得能掐出水来，跟在她身边一口一个姐姐，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴仿佛含着一汪泉水，但他也会在她难得的脆弱时刻给予温暖的拥抱和坚实的肩膀。谢金是顶喜欢他的，柔软又可靠的他。

包里放着的无非那些个小玩具，但不是给她用的。谢金把这些个物件在床头整齐排开，颇为满意的点了点头，给自己换上睡衣，今天要帮李鹤东打开一扇新的大门。

李鹤东在浴室里待了快有半个小时。出来时裹着棉质的浴袍，擦至半干的头发乖巧地贴在额头上，细看两颊还有未散尽的红。他就这么乖乖的挪到谢金面前，犹豫着还想讨个吻。

“姐姐，你要不愿意的话，也不勉强……”

“谁说的？今天就要让你好好爽一把。”

直白的话语硬是把李鹤东想说的后半句堵了回去，谢金就爱跟他时不时说些带颜色的话，女孩子家家的，虽然确实比他大了几岁，但老是这样李鹤东也难以招架。之前他直接就问了，是不是在调戏他，谁知道姐姐一点也不害臊，搂过肩膀在他耳边说悄悄话，洗发水淡淡的香就这样顺着头发丝拂过脸颊，飘进鼻腔，只感觉耳廓痒痒的，一句话轻飘飘地溜进他耳朵里，“对呀，我就是在调戏你。”

现在谢金把那头长发盘了起来，只有几撇“漏网之鱼”散在后颈，“东东别怕，我轻轻的。”谢金招手让他趴到床上，想了想又拿来一枕头垫在肚子下面。

“嗯……”

润滑剂淋到股缝上时，李鹤东还是没忍住抖了抖，还没等体温捂热微凉的液体，一根手指便点上了那处入口，绕着褶皱画圈。虽然是背对着谢金，但李鹤东能想象出那白玉般的修长指节如何在他身后抹开滑腻的液体，又是如何探进他的身体，试探地在肠壁四周触碰。那样好看的一双手，光滑的白净的，牵着他四处晃悠的，抹去他额角汗水的，这样一双手，现在却一边卡着他的腰窝，一边在他体内游转，想到这儿，李鹤东止不住地想把脑袋往床垫里埋，要是让姐姐看到他现在这副羞耻的模样，肯定又要笑话他了。

“别闷着呀？”谢金看着那颗种在被子里毛茸茸的脑袋，差点没忍住笑。

“哦……啊……！”

本是想答应一声，却在话尾转了个调儿，李鹤东赶紧捂住自己的嘴，难以相信刚才甜腻的叫声是从他自己嘴里发出来的。

他听到身后传来一声轻笑。

“怎么没有声音了，多好听呢？”谢金知道是找对地方了，俯下身贴近李鹤东，埋在人身体里的手指又加上一根，专注在那处打转。

姐姐的胸口饱满又柔软，隔着布料坠在李鹤东蝴蝶骨上头，半裸着的肌肤更能感受到柔软的压迫，李鹤东巴不得钻进床垫里，偏偏作乱的手指还在体内挑逗，从没在后头收获过快乐的人，没两下子就缴了械，浑身湿得像从水里捞出来的一样。

“姐，姐姐……”李鹤东的声音在被子里闷闷的，拽着床单的手松开又收紧，他想撑起身子，却连膝盖都是软的。手指已经抽出，肠液混着润滑剂顺着大腿根滑落，陌生的快感仿佛还在头顶盘旋，他竟然没碰前面就被谢金的手指操射了。

穴口尚且松软，谢金取过一枚跳蛋顺势推入，卡在前列腺附近调至最低档，虽然不是多激烈的刺激，但持续的震动也让人无法忽视。

她把李鹤东拉起来环抱住，胸口直往人前送，“帮姐姐脱一下，嗯？”

“好，好……”

李鹤东颤巍巍抬起手，褪下她松垮的睡衣，露出最后一点布料。浅金色的文胸包裹住那两处浑圆，简约的蕾丝装点在罩杯边缘，李鹤东左顾右盼着不知该把眼神落到哪处，两手搭上背后的扣子扯了好几下都没解开。

“姐姐，这个怎么解啊……我……”李鹤东越说越小声。

谢金于是拿自己的手覆上他的，手把手地将那两枚小扣子解开，松垮下来的文胸只剩两根肩带还挂着，乳肉从那点布料溢出，谢金又引导着李鹤东的手揉上自己胸口，星星点点的吻落在他侧颈。

长久以来，她都是对性爱提不起兴致的那一个，桃色影片里形形色色的男女抚摸接吻，交织的胴体只让她觉得无趣。但李鹤东又不同，她第一次见到他时就知道了，喜爱是给他的，冲动也是给他的。

遥控又上调了一档，李鹤东脑袋还埋在人胸口，体内变换的频率让他软了腰，两条腿虚虚圈住怀抱中的人，明明是他抱着谢金，却又是他在她身上撒娇。

“停，停了吧，谢金……我……”

李鹤东还是有点抹不开面子，正想让谢金关掉玩具，谁知这位姐姐拿来一副乳夹给他戴上。

“嗯……疼……”

要是谢金再旋紧一点，李鹤东就该吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪了。

夹子尾端拴着铃铛，他只要颤一下，就会发出叮当声响，臊得他满脸通红，谢金偏还要火上浇油，一手扶住他再次翘起的阴茎上下撸动，柱身上青筋绷起快想释放了，又被姐姐一根指头堵住马眼，李鹤东只能虚喘着向谢金讨吻。谢金在他唇上啵啵亲两下就移去别处，香气飘到耳后，“乖，我们再射一次就好了。”像在哄小孩。

要不是你堵着我早射了。李鹤东心话，但还是由着姐姐在他身上落下更多的吻。他又怕硬憋着挠伤人家的背，只能双手交握着圈住谢金，任她在自己肩头的墨龙种下玫点，咬上他喉结，最后终于再次落回他嘴角。

谢金单手抬起他的下巴，唇舌交织，眉眼间满是风情。偏偏另一手还掌控着他的欢愉，等最后终于加快手上的动作给他一个痛快，李鹤东早就大脑宕机了，只记得嘴里甜蜜蜜的，怀里还有一团香软软。

等李鹤东再回过神，谢金正窝在怀里玩他手指。李鹤东登时不好意思起来，想到刚才似乎只顾着自己爽，一晚上姐姐光卖力气没享受了，又想着事后找补。他知道谢金对性爱没兴趣，却愿意陪着他出来，心里更觉得对不起她，“那个，姐姐……要不我帮你揉揉吧……”说完又心想这叫什么话，谢金该不会把他当成傻子吧。

姐姐又拿手指勾他下巴，挑逗起来熟稔得很，明明两人用着同样的洗发水和沐浴液，但总觉得谢金比他更好闻点。

谢金往他耳朵里吹气，闹得他后脖颈痒痒，心里也痒痒。

“急什么？又不是没下次了。”

-END-


End file.
